The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as a "VCR") having a program reserving function, and particularly to a VCR having a program reserving function, wherein a program board formed with tracks capable of reserving an appointed time and date of a program is installed on the front plate of a VCR.
Having a programmed recording function using a timer, a conventional VCR reserves a program by receiving input data, such as the date, time and channel of the desired program according to a user's instructions, and carried out in spite of his absence.
However, a first-time user of such a VCR must refer to the manual when the above reserved programming is desired, because the conventional method is difficult in operation and requires the entry of many function keys. Thus, it may take an extremely long time for the user to reserve the recording of a program. Various current appliances are produced having so-called "easy operation" and many functions, thus it is desirable for VCR programmed recording functions to fulfill the above aim of easy operation.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage, a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,081 wherein programmed data to be input next to current input data is noticed, thereby receiving the programmed data according to a given order, and a programmed recording method using a menu-type on-screen display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,713. However, the methods according to these patents are in actuality difficult in operation and often result in incorrect operation.
Also, a programmed recording method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,205 to give a specific code to a broadcast program using a remote-control code and receive only this specific code. However, this method is inconvenient in that a remote-controller which is used only for programmed recording is required.